


From the Begining...

by galaxynight



Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxynight/pseuds/galaxynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss!Carmen searched her memory for the root of the crazy situation, the gangs, the violence, the loss. A mixture of flashbacks and rambling thoughts, feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Begining...

I was so done with him, after months of being controlled and used I wasn’t staying there anymore.  
So, that night i had prepared my bag while he showered, putting in extra clothes, cash, and scissors. This would be the biggest risk I had ever taken, even when I compared it to dropping out of school. When he fell asleep, around 12 am, I slipped out of bed, grabbed my bag and left. I moved silently through the apartment, silently closing doors and creeping down the stairs. The moment i closed the front door, I made haste to the closest Brown Baggers, pushing through the cloudy glass doors and making my way quickly to the bathroom. When the door was latched shut and the light flickered on, I looked over myself in the cracked, graffiti covered glass.

  
I pulled the scissors out of my bag, brushing through my golden locks before cutting them short, just above my ears, but shorter in the back. As the air fell my hand moved quicker, my need for beauty smaller than my need to survive. When I finished chopping up my hair, I pulled a sports bra out of my bag, the best and only way to bring down my chest size. After I slid that on, my look was complete, paired with a dark hoodie and some jeans and no one would even turn an eye to me.

  
I threw away my lost hair, and walked out of the store, the old man working the counter didn’t look up from my paper to look at me as I left, backpack slung across my back and hand stuffed in my pocket. I felt like a genius until I thought of where to go, a disguise was one thing, but being able to hide from a crazed boy friend was another. My only choice was the streets for tonight, so I walked through the red light district, hoping to find an alley that I could hid in for the night. As I walked along the sidewalk, people milled around me, offering watches or talking about other items. I shrugged each on off until i heard gun shots

  
Across the street, guys in yellow and blue had burst out in a fight, throwing punches and using spray paint until a red car pulled up. Sending bullets into each of the gang members, as the red car started to pull away, a man in yellow shot the tire, the entire car swerved on the pavement and wrecked into a wall, bursting into flame. As I watched the man walk down the street, his gun aimed at me, the bystander who was too shocked to run.

  
"Wrong place, wrong time, dawg" he spat angrily, as his finger pulled down on the trigger,I closed my eyes and waited for the bullets to pierce me. And as they ripped through my side, more shots rang out, I had fallen to the ground in a daze. My hand touched my side, gathering blood from my wound and I started to panic, I had never been shot, I had never gotten hurt so badly. What was I thinking?going out on my own into the gang filled stilwater? I was an idiot who was going to get what she deserved.

  
My sight had started to get splotchy, as more blood ran from my wound, as I had started to give up someone grabbed my shoulder. This startled me, but my face was met with that of a concerned, but stern face. His lips moved by my ears were ringing from the shock, I looked past him, the man in yellow was laying on the ground, I could only infer that they had killed him too. The man shook me again, this time I had heard his words

  
"Are you okay, playa?" He asked, his tone was rushed and angry, growing impatient from my sensitivity. I had only managed out a nod as he pulled my up, balancing me on his shoulders with his accomplice , who only hurried him

  
"C'mon, Jul, we gotta move!" He hurried, as he hoisted up my other side. As they helped me to to safer area, my mind constantly drifted in and out of consciousness, until they finally placed me down against a wall, far from where the fight had broken out

  
"That don't look so bad, you'll be fine." He stated, I remember thinking of much of an idiot he must be, thinking that a gunshot was nothing.

  
"That's troy," he went on, pointing to the scruffy blonde man behind him "you can thank him later"

"Hey," he greeted half heartedly as cop sirens had sounded, I nodded towards him, before my eyes had returned to Julius.

  
"The row ain't safe no more, son. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't theirs, and you in the way, they don't care if you representin' or not" he explained, the sirens grew closer but he hadn't seemed to care. I guess that answered why a gunshot hadn't bothered him.

  
"Julius, this is no time to recruit" Troy butt in, I heard the irritance in his voice as he rushed the man closer to me.

  
"We need all the help we can get, son" he replied in a calm tone, he turned to Troy to scowl at him as they argued

  
"No we need to get our asses outta here" he exclaimed, he crossed his arms impatiently at the old man, and the sirens were even closer.

  
"In a minute!" Julius exclaimed, as he turned back to me "look, the Rows gotta problem, come to the church when you wanna be part of the solution"  
\--

I picked my bag off of the bed, my mind reeling as i remembered everything from the past day, i walked out of the small motel room, heading across the floor and down the stairs to turn my keys into the main office. It had been a few days since the incident with the Saints, i didn’t want to have to kill people or join a gang, but at the same time working at Freckle Bitches didn't sound like fun either. I barely had enough money to keep me in a motel room for a week, so i would have to give in, how bad could joining a gang be anyway?

  
I pushed the glass door open to the small office for the motel, the bell on the door ringed, alerting a short, old man behind the counter. I placed the keys on the counter, which he grabbed with withered hands, then examined the number on the keys and pulled up my total. I payed him in cash, leaving before he could count out the money. I walked down the streets, letting my feet lead me where they pleased, hoping maybe some form of destiny would decide where I would go, since I couldn't.

  
When i looked up, it now being around noon, I was in front of the church, it was covered in colorful graffiti, every inch of it. I saw people in purple milling around the graveyard, it was a crowd, for what i wasn’t sure of. I walked into the group of people, finding the point of their meeting. Julius, the man who saved me a few nights ago, was giving a speech.

  
“...We bout to lock this shit down, right now.” He announced, gang members cheered from the crowd. Throwing up their hands as the looked around to each other with hungry smiles.

  
“Fuck yea!” A nearby iced-tips haired kid cheered, he wore a 'Saint's Purple' flannel over a white t-shirt and dark shades, those shades that immediately tag you as either an asshole or a douche bag. That and it was hard to take his hair seriously, but as he looked over to me, a scrawny strawberry blonde in not-so-purple clothes, I started to gently reconsider showing up. He didn’t look much older than me, which was surprising, but he still stood a few inches taller than me. “Who the fucks this guy?” With his comment, others looked over, starting to crowd around me like I was a threat, I resisted the urge to flinch, and instead I looked up to Julius, hoping he’d remember me, he did save me after all.

“Troy and I found him” He replied, waving the grunts off me, offering a smile as he recognized me. “I was gonna see if he’d ride with us.”

  
“Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints, he’s gotta be canonized” he exclaimed, a smirk forming on his lips as he rolled back his shoulders. Maybe the shades did speak for him in making him seem like an asshole.

“Hey, he’s right Julius. Everyone had to do it” Troy commented, shrugging his shoulders with a lit cigarette between his lips as he added to iced-tips’ point.

  
“You ready for this playa?” Julius asked me, his tone serious as he looked down at me. I slumped my bag off my shoulder, then nodded.

  
These people were going to be full of surprises.


End file.
